


7:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent a smile from forming on his face when a mother creature's young was sick.





	7:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent a smile from forming on his face when a mother creature's young was sick and he recalled her harming his daughter earlier.

THE END


End file.
